


Sunday 8h44 pm - I'm tired of being in pain

by WordsOfHeart



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Alcohol, Brotherly Love, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Heartbreak, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mica is the brother Lucas never had, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 16:02:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18167264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WordsOfHeart/pseuds/WordsOfHeart
Summary: The follow up of the ''Dimanche 20h41'' clip when Lucas has a mental breakdown.Aka, Lucas has a panic attack after drinking and Mica is there to help him get through it.This is the translation of my work : Dimanche 20h44 - Je n'en peux plus d'avoir mal.





	Sunday 8h44 pm - I'm tired of being in pain

**Author's Note:**

> Here is the translation of my work as promised.   
> I was sad to not have had a follow up from the Dimanche 20h41 clip, so I made this to calm my hurting heart. 
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy Xx

Everything started spinning all at once in my mind. The people around me were no longer moving, images of Elliot and Lucille appearing in front of my eyes in horrific flashes. I desperately wanted everything to be over, wanting to put my torments to a stop, but I no longer knew how to have control of my thoughts.  My souvenirs from the past two days were far too painful, no longer knowing how to chase away the images that were constantly haunting my days and my nights.

Seeming to understand my current state of panic, Mica pressed his hand against my shoulder and slowly pulled me towards the couch, forcing me to sit down.

_I was in full delusion, no longer knowing how to pull myself out of it._

Then, there was silence. The music that had once rang so loudly in my ears had stopped, leaving all the space to the beating of my heart, that apparently wanted to burst out of my chest. I wanted to tell Mica that I could no longer feel my arms, that I felt like I was about to die, but my shallow breaths and my shacking hands were taking possession of my brain, no longer allowing my rational thoughts to come through.

Mica kneeled in front of me. One of his hands rested on my knee and the other on my thigh. Before I could notice anything, we were alone in the living room. The bright colorful lights and the loud music that had dragged me into my craziness, were no longer present. The bottle of vodka had also disappeared.

‘’Lucas. Darling. Answer me please, you’re starting to scare me.’’

Mica’s voice echoed in my ears for a good moment before I could find the strength to say anything. I finally succeeded into moving one of my hands from my face to Mica’s, squeezing it tightly against my leg.

‘’Mica…’’ I started whispering in a weaker tone that I had intended to. ‘’I’m tired of being in pain.’’ I admitted with a feeling of shame running through my veins.

Mica approached my side, sitting by me on the couch as he wrapped both his arms around me. No longer having the strength to hold back my tears, I allowed my head to fall against his shoulder, sadness overcoming me once more.

I felt Mica’s delicate and comforting fingers run through my sweaty hair, closing my eyes and breaking down into a sobbing mess.

‘’Shh…You’ll be alright Lucas. Real soulmates always find each other, no matter the struggles they need to face. You’ll see, everything will fall into place, you just both need a little time.’’

Mica’s words sounded like a poem, lulling me softly into a calmer state.

_After all, a lot of Lucas’ and Elliot had to be together in parallel universes. It gave me hope that maybe some day, we could also be united in the real word._

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed your read. I tried my best to translate, but had a rough time on certain words, hope you guys didn't notice too much :)
> 
> Comments and Kudos make my day, what can I say. 
> 
> (You can prompt me more Lucas and Elliot in the comment section) 
> 
> Beaucoup d'amour,   
> Sabrina Xx


End file.
